Shattered pasts, Whole futures
by Vulpix Fanatic
Summary: Cameron and some friends recieve odd cards and words from a survey man. And these cards will bring them to Pokemon and some disturbing people as well.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Pain, and Memory

_When a family cannot function, society will fail._

"SHUT UP!" His father yelled "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN!"

"ARE WE JUST SUPPOSED TO FORGET ABOUT HER! JUST LET HER MEMORY GO AWAY!" Cameron yelled back.

"NO!" His father yelled then a little more quietly, "no…."

His mother suddenly broke in, "THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" she screamed before bursting in to tears. Cameron got up and walked away from the table, he went upstairs and slammed the door to his room. He walked over to the picture of Maddie that was hanging on the wall. She had silky black hair, brown eyes, and a smile that said "No matter what, I will never let you down!"

He slammed his fist on the wall and cursed the murderous rapist who killed her. He pushed his hair back and stared in to his mirror. His mother said brown looked good on him and he hoped she was right for he was brown everything, brown hair, eyes, even his growing moustache was brown! He liked to get lost in his own thoughts to escape from reality. He picked up his phone and started texting his friends and eventually fell asleep.

He went to school the next morning and was greeted by his orange haired and freckled friend Jeremiah. They gave each other half a nod that told them everything about what had happened the previous night. He was also greeted by his blonde friends Joey and Clara, his brunette friend Sasha, His orange haired crush Morgan, and his black haired black friend Ryan.

School proceeded like school always did, nothing new nothing interesting. After school as he and his friends were walking home for they all lived in the same neighborhood a man with a fancy suit and clipboard stopped them.

"Hello kids! Can I trouble you for a minute of your time?" He had a long twines moustache, an eerie top hat and a face that screamed gambler. Cameron took a few steps back but Clara decided to be brave.

"Sure." She said.

"Good, good" The man replied, "Just come over here were your friends can't hear you and take this survey, and you all range from 12-13 right?"

"All of us are 12 except for me." Clara said proudly, "I'm 13!"

"Good deal." Said the man and led Clara away and slowly did to everyone else and when it boiled down to Cameron his friends pressured him to do it.

"Fine!" He snapped, "I'll do it."

"Great now come over here." After a series of odd questions such as how do your friends describe you to what's your favorite food, the man stopped wrote something down and smiled.

"You, my good sir" He said pausing to look at his clipboard, "Are a fox. Here you go." He said and handed him what felt like a playing card but was wrapped in paper so you couldn't see it.

"And for you….." He said staring him over, "Open it when your love causes painful memories." Then I should open this right now, but he didn't. His friends all told him different things and he categorized them in his head:

(twin birds)Clara- With a multitude of faces open this when they become too much.

(catty)Sasha- In the darkness, there is but one light when you find it open this.

(bite)Joey- When the light beckons open this.

(mouse)Jeremiah- Life cannot work on only one wheel, when you understand open this.

(evolution)Morgan- Knowledge from books can get you only so far, when hungry for more open this.

(feeling)Ryan- Peace and calm arrive at the surface, when what's below becomes threatening open this.

"What the hell?" Cameron said after the man left, "Did he just call us random crap and leave?"

"I'm bite." Joey said, "It doesn't make much sense." They all nodded and went home without another word.

**Three hours later…**

Cameron emerged from his room. It was about 7:00 and he wasn't the least bit tired, mostly because of what the creepy survey man said. How did he learn so much about him by taking a random survey? He went to the bathroom and 2 hours later went to sleep.

He woke up in the morning and on the news was a list of names and the reporter was saying:

**Children have been disappearing in just one day. So far the missing children are:**

**Joey Cladashio**

**Clara Vermuse**

**Sasha Gilp**

**Jeremiah Kettle**

**And Ryan Nojure**

**If you have any information on the whereabouts of these children please contact this number…**

Cameron ignored whatever else she said and stared at the TV in shock and horror. How? What? It must have been the survey man! I gotta call Morgan. NOW! He scrambled around looking for his cell phone and when he did found Morgan's number in his contacts and called. A few seconds later he heard her.

"I'm guessing your watching the news?" She asked.

"Yeah! Do you have any idea what happened!" Cameron asked frantically taken aback by her calm attitude.

"I think it's the card…Oh! Gotta go! Bye!"

"Wait!" But he was too late she had already hung up. The card huh? Well he should trash it… NOW. But what if that's the only way his friends could come home? And why was Morgan so calm and then so rushed? Damn. Too many questions, not enough answers. Cameron's head had a sharp pain and he fell to the ground. Damn it! No! He thought, Not the voices! Where… where's my medicine? He had the voices ever since Maddie was killed, he heard her voice, her laughter, and her screams and they hurt. He found his pills in the small plastic container and popped the lid off. He flipped it upside down… But nothing came out. No! He thought, No! What the survey man said came to mind and he stumbled out of the kitchen, past the living room, and in to this bedroom. He found the card on his dresser and tore away the white paper and instantly the pain was gone. He stared at the cared and was amazed at what he saw. "It's a….Pokémon card!" He said, "and it's a vulpix, a fox Pokémon. The hell! How'd this cure my pain? And-" But was cut off by a bright light that flashed from the card. Pictures flew through his head. Clara seemed to be fighting herself and she opened the card. Sasha was in some random dark place stumbling around with the card as her light. Joey got shot in a drive by and had the card on him. Jeremiah was slumped in his chair, bruised and bloody and he opened the card. He saw Ryan running outside with a large man with a knife chasing him, but Ryan's expression was calm when he opened the card. Morgan she just hung up the phone and was holding the unopened card in her hand staring at it in awe.

The light flashed again and all he could see was white, and the survey man's laughing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow The Light!**

_Death? I don't fear death! The pain is what scares me._

Cameron landed with a thump. He stood up and looked around, everywhere he looked was white. He yelled... No response. He was hit by sudden dizziness, he screamed with sudden pain and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was staring eye to eye with a huge dark figure, bending over to look at him. He was like a giant shadow at least three feet taller than Cameron. Cameron stared, and oddly, felt anger welling up inside. He took a swipe at the figures head, it was just as shocked as he was. Cameron's fist went right through its face, and it roared with pain. Cameron turned and ran as fast as he could, panic overcoming him. Now, a bright light formed a tunnel in front of him. He stopped, turned and ran away realizing what this tunnel meant. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned to see a winged man staring at him. He smiled, and Cameron felt relieved.

"Boy," the winged man said, " I need your help. I cannot explain all the details right now. I-"

"Who are you?" Cameron said interrupting him, "Where am I, Why me? Am I dead?"

"Need you to take this knife." A knife appeared out of thin air and went to Cameron's hand, It was completely white with red gems incrusted in to the hilt. "Ah! You are the warrior of flames! The gems do not lie boy!" Cameron cocked his head, confused "The coloration of the gems define your element." The winged man said elaborating, "Now," He started again covering Cameron's mouth with one hand, "I need you to go to a seperate dimension where demons have already taken control."

Cameron pulled away from him, "Whats in it for me?" Cameron demanded.

He sighed, "Damn mortals always wanting _something_." He paused thinking, "How about I grant you whatever wish you want, if you complete my task."

"Sure, sounds good to me, but ummmm what about demons?"

"Oh! Yes well I'm an angel. I govern five thousand different dimensions and have many underlings, but so do the demons. They managed to get the upperhand on a few dimensions so I recruited you and your friends. Now, I need you to go. Every second you waste their influence gets stronger!" A giant whole appeared beside them showing a calm, serene lake. "Once there you will find a supply case and a partner. But beware, I didn't manage to recruit all of your friends, it is likely Kinjereld will send a few of your friends after you. Oh, and before I forget commit as many sins as you want you have permanent salvation.

"But I dont even believe in God!" Cameron managed to say before the winged man through him in to the hole. He started to fall, he was about five thousand feet in the air. He wondered why he wasn't feeling anything. He put his hands outstretched above his head in a diving stance and continued falling toward the lake.


End file.
